The Room of Requirement
by SS-RL-LOVER4LIFE
Summary: ONESHOT! Hermione and Severus both go to the Room of Requirement. Hermione for an answer to her problem and Severus...well he thinks the room will require something for him instead of him requiring something from it. I suck at Summaries...REVIEWS PLEASE!


**AN: My Best Friend for some reason gave me the idea to write this little one shot. Thanks Love =) Hope everybody enjoys. **

"_Thirty more seconds till I am out of this class."_ Hermione thought impatiently.

Professor Snape sat behind his desk as he eyed each and every one of his students. He smirked as he watched them all of them wiggle around in their seats as they counted down the last thirty seconds of class.

The students' professor had been in the worse mood yet that year. Potions class had not gone well at all, and everyone wanted to get out before the professor flipped a flap jack. Technically he had already flipped about a dozen, but they didn't want to take the chance of being caught in another one of his uproars.

The bell finally rang to be dismissed but nobody moved until Professor Snape excused them himself.

He waited till the bell had completely finished.

"You are dismissed."

Everyone jumped out of their chairs and ran out of the classroom.

Hermione made her way out quickly. She needed to get to the Room of Requirement. She made sure that Harry and Ron weren't paying attention before she slipped down another hallway and booked it.

As she walked up to the wall she closed her eyes. When she opened them the Room was before her. She looked around one last time, making sure no one saw. She turned the handle and walked in.

She set her book bag down by the table and took in the beautiful room. She was always amazed when she came into the room. She couldn't believe the magic the room contained.

She had required a room to think. Not for her studies; but for her own personal life.

The room had to huge windows that looked out over Hogwarts grounds. Hermione could never figure out how that was possible, but it was. There was a place to sit in the window so you could read, or just look at the beautiful view. There were beautiful black leather couches, a stained glass table, chairs and a huge fire place. She also had a bedroom and a bathroom. She had fallen asleep a couple times she was there. The next time she came back there was a room and bathroom for her.

She made her way over to the window and leaned against the wall looking out. She stood there for a couple minutes before she started pacing the room.

She had been coming to the Room of Requirement every day after potions class. That is were the problem she was having trouble thinking and accepting all began. She had been there for over two months debating with herself about it, she had a feeling she knew the answer, but she made sure it never came up and was always at the back of her head.

* * *

Severus Snape paced back in forth in his private rooms. There was really nothing on his mind, but he just couldn't keep still. He decided he was going to head to the Room of Requirement, maybe it would require something to him, instead of him requiring something to it.

He made his way down the hall and up to the wall. He closed his eyes and opened them face to face with the door. He grasped the handle in his hand and opened the door. He was shocked to see Hermione pacing back and fourth. Hermione Granger was the last person he wanted to see, but he was extremely curious to why she was there. He closed the door and sunk into the shadows.

Hermione would mumble things here and there. She would sometimes stop as if she had made a conclusion, but then go back to pacing.

Finally after thirty minutes of watching her, he was about to make a quick exit until he heard her stop.

She let out a huge "Ahhhhheerrg" and banged her head against the window.

"Why can't I just accept the fact that I have fallen madly in love with him DAMN IT!" She said quite loudly.

Severus froze wanting to know what next was going to come out of her mouth.

Hermione placed her hands on the window and looked out.

"He haunts my dreams, I ran out of the fucking dreamless sleeping potion, it's not like it worked anyway, even the strongest one couldn't keep him away. The way he touched me in all of those dreams, I wake up in the morning my knickers drenched, hell I can't even get myself off anymore!"

Severus was wide eyed at everything she was saying. If only she would just say who she was in love with; he could just leave. After all this was really entertaining.

"…face it Hermione, he would never want an ugly busy hair know-it-all." She said out loud to herself.

Severus brow furrowed. _"Why doesn't she believe she is good enough for this mystery man, she is beautiu…" _Severus mentally kicked himself and forced himself to listen to her.

Hermione banged her head on the window for the umpteenth time. "Face it Hermione….Your in love with Severus Snape."

As Severus heard the words come out of her mouth he almost fainted.

"_She didn't just say my name…"_ Severus thought

Hermione turned around and Severus saw that she had tears running down her cheeks.

"If only he could ever feel the same." That was the last thing Hermione said before she walked out.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Severus had no luck at all. He would go to the Room of Requirement and always missed Hermione's visit. He was either too early or too late. He knew she had been there though because of the vials of dreamless sleeping potion he left for her. He made them as strong as he could without the chances of her OD'ing. Through those two weeks he couldn't stop thinking that someone actually loved him. And it was a beautiful girl in fact to. Every night he would have dreams of them being together, and it was the first time he slept without nightmares for weeks. He had no idea what he was feeling, but it was something he had never felt before, and he only got the feeling when he thought of her.

He didn't love her. It was too soon for that. But he was attracted to her. He thought long and hard about if he could ever come to love her. He finally came up with an answer. He could soon become to love her. He realized they were more alike then he ever knew.

Tonight, luck would be on his side. He walked to the wall he had seen so much of in the last few weeks and closed his eyes. He walked through the door and there was Hermione. It was close to midnight, thank goodness McGonagall agreed to take over Severus patrols for the night.

Hermione had her knees to her chest as she looked out her favorite window into the night sky. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She was struggling so much with all this love that she could do nothing about. Her heart was breaking. The truth was sinking in. Severus would never know about her feelings, and if he did, he would never accept them.

Severus watched her for about five minutes before he cleared his throat. Hermione jumped up so fast she almost fell, but she caught her balance just before she tumbled to the ground.

"Professor!" Hermione squeaked. The man that was in her mind constantly was now standing in front of her.

"Miss Granger….may I ask why you are up at this hour?" He wasn't going to say anything about knowing her little secret.

"I...I…ummm…I was thinking sir." Her heart was pounding hard against her chest she was almost positive he could hear it.

"Just…Thinking…" He raised an eyebrow up at her. "…What about Miss Granger?"

Hermione had the biggest lump in her throat it took her about five swallows before she could speak.

"Umm…Professor…I can't tell you that…" She chose her words very carefully.

"And why not?" He snapped at her.

Hermione shut her eyes closed tight.

"It is private sir…" Hermione said worried.

Severus looked at her for a couple minutes before he sat on arm of the couch in front of her.

"Let me guess Miss Granger… Are you thinking about a boy?"

Hermione looked at him wanting to tell him a man but kept her mouth shut.

"Ahh…it is a boy." Snape said clucking his tongue.

Hermione looked down at the ground. "Professor I would like to leave…."

"I don't think so Miss Granger….not until you explain to me in full detail why you are up here…thinking."

Hermione shot him a glare and then walked back over to the window.

They were silent for a while before he heard Hermione's sniffles.

"Who is this boy that you love so much that your crying?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Hermione shot at him.

"I don't." Snape lied.

"My point exactly." Hermione turned around and went back to the window.

Severus moved to sit on the couch and Hermione kept her place at the window.

"Granger, just grow some balls and tell me." Snape said.

"If I tell you…will you let me leave unpunished?" She turned around and looked at him through pain filled eyes.

"Yes." Snape whispered. "Now who is this boy?"

"First off, he is a man…not a boy." Hermione snapped.

"I never thought Weasley was even close to a man…"

"It is not Ronald…" Hermione confirmed.

"Potter…..Malfoy…Neville?" He pretended to grimaced at the last name.

"No…He is older…"

"Oh God are you still hooked on Krum?" Snape asked

Hermione shot him another glare. "No he is older than that…well past 30."

Severus sat back and pretended to think.

"You don't have a bloody crush on that mutt Black do you?"

"No…."

"The bloody werewolf?" Snape roared.

Hermione winced, having no idea that Snape was just acting.

"Professor…if you…if…if your reaction at Professor Lupin it that bad then your not going to like the answer…"

"Granger, if it's not Lupin the only person I can think of is Lucius…or even worse Dumbledore!"

Hermione almost about dry heaved at his last guess.

"No Professor Snape….It's…" Hermione took a deep breath. She made a quick plan in her mind that she would yell it out and book it to the door and run like the wind.

She closed her eyes and whispered.

"It is you Sir, I love you." With that she started to take off towards the door but she felt a strong hang wrap around her wrist and pull her back.

"Hermione…Stop."

She froze when she heard him say her first name.

She refused to look into his eyes. She didn't want to see what his reaction was.

"Look at me…"

She refused.

"Hermione please…Look at me…" He put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Her eyes went wide, and he let out a small chuckle.

"You knew." She whispered.

Severus just nodded.

He slipped his right hand behind her neck and wiped the tear that was falling from her eye with his left thumb.

He looked into her eyes before he gently bent his head down and kissed her.

She melted into the kiss and kissed him back with everything she had.

Her back hit the wall next to the window, and Severus started placing wet kisses all down her neck.

"Professor…."

He looked up at her. "Shhh….this is what you want right? I know I want it."

She only nodded in response.

He kissed her forehead then her cheek, her nose and then her lips.

"And its Severus now…"

Before she could respond he took her lips in another heated kiss.

Severus was floating on a cloud. Hermione was rubbing herself against his thigh trying to create some sort of friction. He could feel her scrapping her nails down his back and it was driving him wild.

He slipped his hands under her shirt and worked her breast with his rough callused hands.

He pulled away from there extremely passionate kiss to take off her shirt. He began kissed on her belly and worked his way up to her breasts. He unhooked her black laced bra and threw it to the side. He started at her in awe and then gently took her hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked on it lightly.

Hermione ran her hand through his silk black hair, and held his head in place.

"Mmmmm…Severus." Hermione moaned.

He began sucking harder, slipping in a few nips her and there. He bit down hard and then soothed her acing nipple with his hot moist tongue.

"Ahhhh…" Hermione moaned loudly.

With one more nip and suck he gradually moved to the other and preformed the same breath taking task.

He kissed his way up her throat, and back up to her lips.

"I…Want…You…" Hermione said in between kisses.

Severus growled and placed his hands under her ass and pulled her legs around his waste.

As he walked over to the bedroom Hermione was working off his cloak.

Severus kicked the door open and laid her down on the bed. He shrugged off the rest of his shirt and lay atop Hermione.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed his way down her neck and over her stomach.

He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down along with her underwear.

He almost came in his pants when he saw her diamond covered in juices.

He slid off the bed onto his knees and pulled Hermione down making her squeal.

He placed her legs over his shoulders and started kissing the inside of her thighs.

"Severus…Please." Hermione panted.

He slowly licked her from bottom too top, making her buck like a bull.

"SEVERUS!" She yelled.

He just smiled to himself and began sucking everywhere except her swollen bud.

Hermione was almost in tears. She had to come; she hadn't been able to in such a long time.

"Severus I need to come…please…" She begged

He flicked his tongue over her clit and she howled.

He began sucking and nipping, giving her ball of nerves the same kind of pleasure as he gave her tits.

He could tell she was close. Her moans became short and rapid.

He thrusted two fingers into her dripping hot core and she clamped down hard and came all over his fingers.

He pulled out his fingers and examined the white substance that was all over them before sucking them into his mouth and licking them clean.

He climbed back onto the bed and Hermione started unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants.

"Hermionnnnnnneeeee." Severus moaned as Hermione slid his rock hard manhood into her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around the tip of his head and then sucked him in slowly. When she started bobbing her head up and down she gently used her teeth to graze his swollen erection.

"Hermione…..Stop…I can't…" Before he could come he pulled out of her mouth and flipped her over, quickly removing his boxers.

He looked into her eyes asking for permission to enter her. When she smiled at him he shivered.

He placed his head at the tip of her opening and slowly slid in. He once again almost came. She was so tight. Suddenly he stopped.

"Oh God…." He started to pull out.

Hermione stopped him. "What's wrong?" She started to panic.

"Hermione…you're a virgin." He said some what disgusted with himself.

He pulled what little he had in her out and rolled onto his back.

Hermione's eyes were filling up with tears.

"I can't believe you were going to let me ravish you like that!" He spat at her.

"Severus please…I love you…I want you to give it to you…I knew if I told you, you wouldn't have done it. Please Severus….I need you."

Severus didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"Hermione…I don't think I can be gentle…"

"Severus that doesn't matter, I want to share this with you, please don't ruin it for me…"

Severus took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked looking at her.

She leaned over and placed once of the most loving kisses he has ever had.

"Yes…"

Severus took her lips again and rolled on top of her.

He placed once again placed his head at her opening.

He put his elbows at the side of her head and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded closing her eyes.

"No…" He said. "…I want to look into your eyes when I enter you."

She opened her eyes and looked deep into his black orbs.

He bent down kissed her lips, and pulled back. He looked into her eyes and thrusted upwards.

She let out a scream and tears fell from her eyes.

"Look at me Hermione." She looked at him. He smiled slightly and wiped away the tears falling from her eyes.

"The hardest part is over. Relax for me and match my beat, my rhythm."

She nodded and he began to thrust into her. The pain in her started to subside and pleasure started to take over. She started thrusting her hips and matching his deep long thrust.

"That's it Hermione." He said pulling all the way out and thrusting hard into her.

"Seeeeveruuus!" She screamed.

He started moving faster as he felt her walls tighten around him.

"MMMMM….Come for me Hermione."

"Harder Sev…" Hermione moaned.

His head began to spin. Here he was making love to the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

He began thrusting harder and faster.

"SEVERUS IM CLOSE!" Hermione moaned

He felt his balls begin to tighten as he heard her scream his name.

He slipped his hand between the two of them and found her clit and began rubbing it in hard circles.

"Come for me Hermione…That's it love….Let it go…" Her walls clamped down milking him,

"SEEEEEEEVERUUUS!" She screamed in ecstasy.

Her orgasm was huge. Severus felt her hot moist come squirt around his dick.

Hermione had orgasm after orgasm and Severus let out a huge groan and shot his seed deep within Hermione.

"Uhhh….Hermione!!!"

After one last deep thrust he fell on top of her breathing heavily.

After about five minutes he pulled out of her and cleaned the mess they made with a flick of his wand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Thank you." Was all the energy he had left to say.

"I love you Severus." Hermione yawned and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione rolled over and her eyes met with gorgeous black ones.

"Good morning." His voice raspy from just waking up.

"Good morning." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione I…"

"Severus don't…" Hermione started but he cut her off.

"Let me finish…Hermione…I know you love me…and your probably expecting me to say it back…listen to me…I have feelings for you and I want to be with you, it is to soon for me to say I love you now, but I promise…that is if you give me a chance…I will grow to love you…and I promise I will love you…I…"

Hermione silenced him with a kiss.

"I know Severus….I Know."

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and then kissed her again.

When he pulled back the both looked up at the ceiling.

"Wow…" Hermione began. "I came to the Room of Requirement because I needed to think and accept the fact that fell in love with you…I never thought the room would actually bring you to me…" She let out a small laugh.

"And I can't believe I came down here hoping instead of me requiring something it would require something to me, and here it required you." He looked over at her and smiled one of his rare smiles.

"So….Severus…where does this leave us…."

"Hmmm…well you better be my girlfriend and not some one night stand thing." He laughed.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." She smiled.

"And I would….accept willingly to be your boyfriend."

"Severus! I know you would love to be my boyfriend so just grow some balls and say it!"

"Fine…..I would…LOOOOOVE to be your boyfriend! Happy Now?"

"Maybe…" Hermione smiled.

"You little minx! Get over here my pet!" He grabbed Hermione and pulled her to him and took her into a mouth bruising kiss.

THE END!

**Thanks for reading everybody!!!! Reviews please =)**


End file.
